Mr and Mrs Smooth Criminal
by Jjimene5
Summary: Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe supposedly like the other team, but what happens when one makes a move just for the hell of it? [A/N: Set after the "Smooth Criminal" performance in 3x11. Reviews are lovely! :D This is just a one shot, but I might change my mind and add more if you like c;]


_You've been hit by..._

_You've been struck by..._

_A smooth criminal._

The song ended with a sharp note and both Santana and Sebastian were slightly panting as beads of sweat were rolling down the foreheads of either cellists. Everything stood still for a while as Mr. Meerkat and Miss Sha-Queer-A were facing each other, only a couple inches apart. Both could hear the other's hurried breathing slowing down a bit as the seconds passed.

Santana saw Sebastian's brown hair that was gelled back, making it easy for her to move her eyes to have contact with his. She saw green. _Lovely._

Sebastian could plainly see Santana's dark brown locks flowing down along her neck and shoulders. Her dark brown eyes gleamed as the light reflected from them. Her lips looked as soft as cotton candy. _You need sweets every now and then, right?_

The silence was becoming awkward and Sebastian needed to fix it. But how..? He took one last glance at her lips before moving his hand to the back of her neck, pushing against some of her quite smooth hair, and pulling her head closer to his. Sebastian put his other hand on her waist, keeping all of her close. He smirked before quickly moving his lips towards hers and smashing their lips together in an instantaneous and deep kiss.

Santana kissed back for a mere second, though shocked, but pushed him off of her when she realized exactly who it was that she was kissing. "What the fuck, meerkat?!" she exclaimed with a nasty tone of voice.

Sebastian looked at her with a blank expression. "What?"

"What my ass. Why the fuck did you just put your saliva over my mouth? I'm probably gonna have to burn it now," Santana said, pointing at her lips, feeling that her cheeks were burning. Was it because of anger or was she blushing? She didn't know, but she honestly didn't care at the moment.

Sebastian crossed his arms as a slight grin appeared on his face. "Don't tell me you regret it. I felt you kissing back," he said swiftly, paused, then continued, "..and you gotta admit. That was pretty hot."

"Oh please. That was the opposite of hot. I could've sworn that you were trying to eat me. And I thought you were gay?" she replied, raising her eyebrow.

"I was... up until a couple of weeks ago," Sebastian shrugged, "Let's just say I went to a bar and there was a girl that fascinated me, then I left her the next morning. I still have the hots for Blaine of course, but now I don't really mind girls either."

Santana chuckled as she listened to his story about him magically turning bisexual overnight. He was pathetic... in a _sexy_ way. "Okay whatever. That doesn't mean I have feelings back." She was thinking about Brittany.

"If you were only for girls, you wouldn't have kissed back," he replied. Sebastian did have a good point.

Santana rolled her eyes at his statement, but decided not to say anything. She realized that the cellists were still in the room and glared at Sebastian. She could feel herself smirking slightly. Why was she doing that? Before anything else could happen, she broke the stare and turned around, heading toward the door. When she reached halfway, she spun around and faced him again then walked over and whispered in his ear, "3079654. That's my number. Don't wear it out," she paused, "Oh and if anyone hears about this, you'll wake up one lovely morning, drowning... in a lake." The girl pulled her face away from his ear and pecked him on the lips. Then, turned around once again and left the room.

Sebastian just stood there, shocked. He repeated the number she whispered in his ear so he wouldn't forget. He then rushed out of the room and saw the other Warblers crowded near the door. Sebastian simply spoke, "Any of you have a pen?", still repeating those seven numbers in his mind.


End file.
